


Knickknacks in the Manor Attic

by sara_wolfe



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/sara_wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odds and ends of Charmed fic that don't fit anywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knickknacks in the Manor Attic

**Author's Note:**

> This is all **liron-aria's** fault. She gave me an OTP meme, and things kind of spiraled out of control.

**_who wakes the other one up with kisses_ **

Henry couldn't remember the dream he'd originally been having, but at some point, it changed into a dream of the puppy he'd always wanted as a kid. He laughed as the puppy jumped on him, all clumsy paws and a warm tongue, and then the shrill sound of his alarm clock jerked him out of a sound sleep.

Henry groaned as he peeled his eyes open. Sensing someone watching him, he rolled over to see Paige looking at him, a fond expression on her face.

"Do you know that you giggle in your sleep?" she asked him.

"I do not," Henry protested, even as he remembered the puppy in his dream. Then, he realized that his cheeks felt wet, and that the expression on his wife's face could be described less as 'fond' and more as 'devious'. "Paige…did you lick me?"

Paige leaned forward, tongue darting out from between her lips to brush against the tip of his nose. "Good morning, honey."

* * *

**_who cooks for who_ **

Paige slumped lower in the kitchen chair, resolutely ignoring the black sludge currently spilling over the edge of the saucepan on the stove. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Henry giving a valiant effort not to laugh as he peered in the pan at the remains of what was supposed to be their dinner.

"I wanted to do something special for our first anniversary," she told him, into the silence that had fallen over the kitchen. "This is one of Piper's recipes. I followed it to the letter."

"We could still salvage it," Henry said, trying his best to sound cheerful.

Paige snorted out a humorless laugh. "I wouldn't feed that to the Source." she told him. "It'd be too cruel."

Henry sat down next to her, running his fingers through her hair and across the back of her neck in a soothing gesture. "Want me to order pizza?" he asked.

Paige turned her head just enough to look at her husband. "Extra mushrooms?" she asked.

"Extra mushrooms," Henry promised. "And I won't even tell Piper what you did to her homemade marinara."

Paige cracked a smile. "Happy anniversary. You're cooking next year."

"It's a deal," Henry told her. "Love you, sweetheart."

* * *

**_who is the morning person/night person_ **

"We should go out."

Henry snuggled deeper into his pillow, pulling the blankets over his head in response. He swatted sleepily at Paige's hand when she poked him in the side.

"'M tired," he mumbled in response to her comment.

"You had the whole day off, while I was running around after my crazy charges," Paige reminded him.

"Which is why it confuses the hell out of me that you still have the energy to go clubbing at midnight." Henry shoved the blankets just far enough to look up at Paige. "Come to bed, Paige. If you really want to do something, we'll get up early and go running."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that," Paige told him, even as she toed off her shoes and started to change into her pajamas. "Early morning running. It's like you don't even know me."

* * *

**_who is the romantic one_ **

The teddy bear was waiting for Henry on his desk when he got in that morning. The roses were sitting on the passenger seat of his car when he went to lunch. And when he arrived home late that night, soft music was wafting through the house when he opened the door. The house was mostly dark, lit only by the glow of candles in hidden in strategic spots.

He wandered into the dining room, to find a beautiful dinner spread out on the table, soft candlelight illuminating the room. Paige was waiting for him, wearing an emerald dress and a twisted gold chain around her neck. She crossed the room on bare feet to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss.

"What's all this?" Henry asked, when they pulled apart.

"Piper and Leo are watching the kids for us," Paige told him, "and I plan on spending the entire night seducing my husband."

* * *

_**who is the top when it comes to sex** _

Paige shot her sisters an annoyed look. "We've got three kids under the age of three, two of them with active powers. Exactly when do Henry and I have time for sex?"

* * *

**_who would lead in ballroom dancing_ **

"You're stepping on _my_ feet."

Henry raised an eyebrow at Paige. "You're stepping on my feet," he corrected her.

"Maybe if you'd stop trying to lead-"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't leading the man's job while dancing?"

Tamora slumped back on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest. On either side of her, Kat and Hez were watching the spectacle with identical looks of open-mouthed astonishment.

Hez leaned over to her, whispering even though their parents wouldn't hear him over the sound of their own bickering.

"When do we actually start learning how to dance?"

* * *

**_who is the more cuddly one_ **

"Five more minutes."

Paige found herself trapped under Henry's heavy arm that he threw across her stomach when she tried to get out of bed.

"I'm meeting Piper and Phoebe to pick out bridesmaid's dresses," she told him.

"They'll survive five more minutes without you," Henry pointed out. "Just tell them it was all my fault."

"Because it is all your fault," Paige retorted, but she curled back into his embrace, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. "All right. Five minutes."

* * *

**_who is the one to most likely pick the movie they watch_ **

"Lethal Weapon isn't very romantic," Henry argued, looking at the DVD Paige was holding in her hand.

"Don't want romance," Paige told him. "Just lots and lots of explosions."

"Yeah, because your day job isn't violent enough," Henry retorted.

"You picked the movie last time," Paige reminded him, "and we both fell asleep halfway through. At least with this one, we'll have a chance of staying awake the whole time.

Two and a half hours later, opening his eyes to Paige cuddled on his chest and the closing credits playing on the tv screen, Henry wondered what it said about their lives that not even explosions could keep them awake.

* * *

**_who is the one who would pay for dates_ **

"Our date is at Nate's?"

Henry grinned, sheepishly. "Well, since our first date here was almost our last, I figured we should have make some good memories with this place." Pulling Paige's chair out for her, he gestured grandly. "Your seat, my lady."

"Thank you," Paige said, as she sat down. "It's been too long since we've done the whole dating thing, hasn't it?"

"At least one kid ago," Henry joked, sitting down opposite her. "So, what looks good to you?"

After a long, leisurely lunch, Henry flagged down the waiter for the check. "I'll get this," he told Paige. "I did ask you out on a date, after all." Then, the teasing smile slipped from his face as he reached into his pocket. "Um…crap."

Paige laughed at the dismayed look on his face. "You forgot your wallet, didn't you?" she asked. Henry's scowl was the only answer she needed. Shaking her head, Paige pulled out her own wallet and clipped her card to the top of the bill. "You are so lucky I love you."

* * *

**_who is the one who would initiate a quicky during classes_ **

Henry looked around the high school hallway they'd just landed in. "Any idea what happened?"

Paige huffed a sigh. "Our darling daughters just cast their first backfired spell."

"Any idea how to fix it?"

"Not when I'm sixteen and powerless," Paige told him. "And Grams is probably at work in this time, so we'll have to wait until after school to track her down and get her help." Her lip curled at the words 'after school'. "What the heck are we going to do in high school all day?"

Henry shot her a lascivious look, nodding his head at the janitor's closet. "I can think of a couple of things."


End file.
